zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Lost Zimmer Twins Videos
This is a list of lost ZImmer Twins videos that were either deleted by the site admins or taken down by it's creators. Some may be remade or most of the time, never made or found again. D.T. Unknown Response Video Back in 2011, he created a collabwrite video on a ZT user of him killing the user. It was taken down by admins Cause: 'Use of Swear Words The CUT! Reel Parts While the CUT! Reel was making episodes, some parts were removed before being remade by the admins '''Cause: '''Unknown Reasons Imastamper ''Scarry Story In 2010/2011, Imastamper made a movie parodying the "Slash Slinging Slasher" bit from Spongebob Squarepants. In addition to "scary" being spelled incorrectly and interpreted by users as "scarry", the movie ended with death and was removed by the admins shortly after upload. '''Cause: Violent Themes Unknown Piggle Police Sign-up Response Video In 2010/2011, Imastamper made a movie to SonicFan84 about wanting to sign up for the "Piggle Police" to prevent/look out for hackings by the user Piggle33. It was removed by the admins shortly after upload. Cause: Getting involved in an incident that the admins didn't want anyone getting involved in Adventures In Zimmer Town: Season 2 In 2011/2012, Imastamper made a sequel to the somewhat popular series "AIZT" that she started in 2010. After her mother discussed with her what kinds of movies were okay to put on the website, Imastamper decided that since AIZT had other people in it, she should delete it. After deleting the entirety of the season, she realized that people signed up to be in the series, she didn't just put them in there. Therefore, it was probably okay to keep. But it was too late as the whole second season was already gone. Cause: Other people in the series The Blowing In 2011/2012, Imastamper made a series parodying "The Blowing" bit from iCarly. The series turned out to be more serious than the original comedy skit, however, with more details being thrown in like an FBI investigation led by eXtremeguy and What_ever gaining super ninja abilities, as well as Imastamper turning into a baby. The series was deleted for the same reason as AIZT season 2- Imastamper decided to delete it because it had other people in it, but then realized that it was okay to leave the series on the website because people signed up to be in the series. Cause: Other people in the series Jaaszi 13 Gets ANGRY Sometime in 2014, Jaaszi created a video where 13 went up to Edgar and said a bad word. (Luckily in the movie, the bad word was censored.) Edgar asked 13 why he said something in such a foul language. Then 13 got really mad and started saying a lot of bad words that were also censored. Then 13 got in trouble. This movie was just a lesson for kids to learn. Do NOT say bad words in front of people who don't like hearing those words. It was deleted by the admins after 5 minutes upon shared. This movie WAS recreated, but instead of bad words, it was Edgar refusing to feed 13. Cause: Let's think about that for a second..... LOT'S OF BAD WORDS. Montyson3 / 0bsessed ZT Complaints Department This video is not remembered very well. However, it CAN be said that the video was deleted because he decided he didn't care what other users thought of his series. Ironically, Must See got cancelled later on because Monty ran out of ideas. Cause: 'User redaction ''Spore series Monty made a series when he was non-VIP where Eva gets addicted to Spore. '''Cause: Non-VIP Monty has never had a video deleted by admins. Catboy (PunkRocker87) Zimmer Portal Trailer Zimmer Portal was a 10 part series made by catboy, Based off the video game "Portal". The movie was removed by the admins quickly after upload. Cause: 'Talking about murder. ''Zimmer Portal Part 10 This was the finale of the series mentioned above. It was removed because of the word "chores" by the automatic censoring thing on ZT 'Cause: '''Super Swag ZT censoring machine ''Educational Eva This was a movie where Eva is trying to film an educational video and Edgar keeps ruining it. Near the end was a clip with the words "SHUT UP, YOU JERK!". 'Cause: '''Somehow this was actually flagged for the word 'Jerk', not 'Shut Up' Stormrox "''This Sucks" A movie that Stormrox made (in 2010) to express his sadness over his VIP expiring soon. A few hours after publishing, he came back to find a few users angry over the usage of the word "sucks". This sparked a brief argument between Stormrox and the few angry users which escelated quickly to the point that Stormrox was banned and TinyRobot had to make a blog post to diffuse the situation. '''Cause: Flagged for containing the word "sucks". ZavundeB Dumpyard Corn Dogs A movie made by ZavundeB where Eva tells Edgar to do chores, but he refuses. Then some weird stuff happened. Because of ZT's censoring machine, it got banned because of the word 'chores'. Cause: 'Extremely Sensitive ZT Censoring Machine NR905 ''Time Travel, Edgar's Chocolate These were both must sees created by NR905, and the only must sees created by him. Time Travel was a movie regarding Edgar traveling back in time. Edgar's Chocolate was a movie where Edgar freaked out after the store runs out of chocolate. These were deleted after a mass must-see deletion in the following months. 'Cause: '''Falsely deleted after mass-must see deletion. (Not to be confused with July 2018 or May 2019.) ThePedo Riots ''All must sees & must sees from early May '19, and additional This was similar to the July 2018 Mass Must See Deletion, but much worse. From an unconfirmed source (triple flagging OR hacks), several movies were disappearing from multiple users, even some dating back to the very beginning of the website creation. It is estimated that over 1,700 movies were effected, and a majority have been recovered. '''Cause: UnknownCategory:Organization